Sergey Ailein
History Serg grew up in a rather ordinary Afevresi family. Most of the action turned out to be trouble and was mostly his fault. His little sister was practically an angel, but his parents were very adamant that they might kill him if he ever experimented on her. He knew that just meant severe punishment, but he never did let her get in danger. He never did care about his own well-being though. Exploration was much more important than health. Between the many potions he drank and explosions he caused, his parents wondered how he ever lived and came out normal. School was rather interesting for him. He did very well in Math, PE and especially Science, but subjects like History and Language couldn't bore him more. Despite getting grades lower than other Synthi kids in those classes, he tried to justify himself by saying he was still smarter than other schools. His parents were on him for a lot of things, but for good reason. Tranquilizing a bully and locking him in a closet probably wasn't a good solution to problems. He was popular in the neighborhood though. His tear gas concoction combined with his vile launcher(which is his pun for vial) made him a nearly unstoppable force in the neighborhood 'wars'. By the time he finished high education, it was obvious what his passions were. He began to study underneath of two renowned masters in the area. The chemist Garen Lombardi and the pharmacist Sarah Krain. He enjoyed studying with Garen more, but he didn't dare miss a day with Sarah. She was very strict and he was terrified of what she would do to him if he got on her bad side. The chemistry he learned from Garen was more interesting, but it turned out he didn't deal with explosions much. Evidently creating acids and oils and pasteurizing foods was much more beneficial to the community. It only took him a few years to learn most of what Sarah and Garen could teach him. He was fortunate enough though to visit Dazkla and Nothalass with Sarah on her trips. Their Flora and Fauna were absolutely stunning. Sarah was there mostly to pick up different ingredients. Things ranging from a flowers nectar that acted as an amazingly powerful and safe tranquilizer, to dung that when processed could help lower blood pressure. Even a fishes poison that evidently increased a man's virility, but the science behind that one seemed skeptical. After seeing all this, he knew he had to explore the world. How many different things would he be able to discover and test? There was no way he was going to be held back from attending Afevresi Institution's trial. He was pretty fit and should be able to keep up well. The school primarily focused in enhancing that area anyways and if he pushed himself to accomplish it without any enhancers then he would certainly be in fine shape when he moved to Pokos and was made an official Explorer of the Guild. His plan was foolproof, hopefully. Character Personality Serg like all Synthi is rather smart. He even has mostly good common sense. He does struggle when it comes to socializing though. He is very friendly and outgoing, he is just not very good at picking up on social cues. He could consider someone who hates him a good friend. At least until they reach the end of their rope and outright tell him they hate him. He is very blunt but rarely speaks before he thinks. He just happens to think that what he says is appropriate. He is very trusting of people, but also very vindictive. He was never really open about his feelings, but he was all to fine with cold revenge. Grudges would never be dropped until he felt equal again. His desire to learn was insatiable, but that only applied to topics that interested him. He loved all things chemicals and potions. He really loved the ones that blew up most, but unfortunately those mostly only caused trouble. The self testing he performed with his potions has given him a rather strong constitution as well. That or something he drank actually helped him, but he never really gets sick. Orientation Skills =